


Parent Teacher Conference

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: A friend described Sargington to me as "the two parents who hook up after parent teacher conferences after their kids both get in trouble."





	Parent Teacher Conference

“Mr. Washburn? I would love it if you spoke with your son about what we talked about. I think it would help.” Ms. Grey smiled at him, holding his hand out so that Charlie could follow him out. 

“I will, thank you.”

David made the short walk out to the playground behind the school, spying several of the other children he had seen acting like third graders do on Parent-Teacher Conference night: being shushed while waiting so they could either get ice cream or a talking to. David took a seat at the bench just outside the bark chips, nodding at Charlie to go out and play for now. He had adopted the boy formally when he was three, but that didn’t change anything about him being his son. Charlie hurried off to hang from the monkey bars, shouting at a few other kids around his size. A little girl named Katie ran up, tagging him before running off and giggling. A few other scattered parents started to create a small line at the divide between grass and the lava, as another child had called it. 

“Little devils!” a gruff voice chuckled when Katie ran her way behind him, dodging another boy. “Jonathan! Stop runnin’ ‘round me to get away from her and face her! Like a man, son!”

David tilted his head at the man, puzzled. “Isn’t it a little early to be imposing gender roles on children who would rather just play tag?”

“Seems you haven’t learned the rules of engagement just yet. Even in the game of Tag, you need to face the enemy, mano-a-mano, so they don’t see it comin’ when you git ‘em!” The hand appeared at his side, and David hesitantly shook it. He was pulled to his feet moments later, a hand clapped on his shoulder followed by a laugh. “Name’s Ron Emery, but everyone calls me Sarge.”

David laughed a little to himself. “Yeah? Were you in the military?”

“‘Course! Though the only war I wage now is against bad grad---- Jonathan! What have I told you about jumping off the swings!?” Sarge shook his head at the overly tall boy picking himself up off the ground and hurriedly swiping the embedded chunks of bark out of his skin. 

“Not to do it when you’re looking, sir!” The boy ran off a moment later, not staying around for his father’s incoming lecture. 

Sarge leaned back in. “Boy’s goin’ to be the death of me. I ain’t never told him that. I said not to do it.” 

David laughed. “Sounds like he’s taking a page out of Charlie’s book.” He pointed to the little boy in the glasses and teal shirt, hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Another boy in orange had scaled the roof of the canopy over the slide, much to his mother’s dismay. Her bright red hair shone in the evening sky and David realized that Sarge hadn’t let go of his shoulder. “Name’s David, but you can call me Wash. Is your son in Ms. Grey’s class as well.”

“Yes sir, he is. Lovely woman. He hangs on her every word even if he don’t do so with mine. ‘Scuse me a sec, Jonathan! Don’t climb up there!” Sarge released Wash’s arm, taking a few steps toward the play structure to dissuade his son from following the other boy on top of the play scape. Wash laughed to himself, waving at Charlie to come back so they could go home. 

Sarge returned behind Charlie, his own son slung over his shoulder, laughing at his predicament. He thrust his hand out, and Wash reached to grab it, pulling a small piece of paper back with it. 

“What’s this?” Charlie ran off toward the gate in the wire fence, calling for his dad to follow. “Charlie, come back!”

“Jus’ my number. In case you want the boy to come over. Or if they got homework. Hang out. Somethin’.” Sarge shrugged halfway before slinging Jonathan back down to the ground. “Go follow Charlie.”

Wash frowned slightly.  _ So much for that thought, _ he mused, eyes darting down to the hand brushing against his. Lips covered his before he could react, melting into it.  _ Or maybe... _

“Sorry. Don’t usually see them out here as handsome as you.” Sarge pulled away, averting his eyes. “Not usually that forward either.”

Wash shook his head. “Can you get a sitter for tomorrow night for coffee?”

Sarge smiled. 


End file.
